The present invention relates to a stack package which is suitable for processing data at a high speed and can realize a slim structure.
As semiconductor device manufacturing technologies have developed, semiconductor packages having semiconductor devices are increasingly capable of processing an increased amount of data within a short time.
Semiconductor packages are manufactured through a process for manufacturing semiconductor chips on a wafer formed of silicon with high purity, a die sorting process for electrically inspecting the semiconductor chips, and an assembly process for packaging the semiconductor chips that pass inspection.
A chip scale package have recently been developed, where the package has a size no greater than about 100% to 105% of the size of a semiconductor chip, and a stack package, in which a plurality of semiconductor chips are stacked.
The stack package provides an advantage in that it can significantly increase data storage capacity. However, the stack package encounters a problem in that the data processing speed markedly decreases due to deviations in the processing speeds of signals to be inputted and outputted to and from the respective semiconductor chips included in the stack package.
Moreover, a structure has been adopted, in which an additional sub-substrate is inserted in an effort to manufacture a stack package capable of processing data at a high speed. In this regard, in the course of attaching semiconductor chips to an upper surface and a lower surface of the sub-substrate, poor connections may be formed in joints due to the warpage of the sub-substrate.